


Another Man's Treasure

by Cloud_Nine



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cabbage Patch Hobbit Babies, Dwarf Packs, Edited Hobbit Aging, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I broke canon, M/M, Meddling Wizard, Multi, No mpreg, Oh look, Omega Hobbit's can Grow Babies, Polyamory, Slight Dub/Con Marriage, Things Work out in the End, culture clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an unexpected party results in an unexpected family. Or in which, Bilbo get's, 13 husbands. </p><p>Will not be completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hobbit's Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664794) by [Zirakinbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirakinbar/pseuds/Zirakinbar). 



> Just what I need, another fic, but I was trying to avoid writing a paper and thus this was born. Ignore any mistakes I'm very tired and just wanted to get this up.

Bilbo felt nothing but resignation in his heart. It was three weeks after his announcement, an event that for most in the Hobbiton was a joyous occasion but for Bilbo Baggins it did nothing but offer possible pain and suffering. 

A hobbit's announcement date had always been a wonderful and joyous occasion for everyone in the Shire. It was the day a hobbit lad or lass was declared an Alpha or a Beta, a normal ceremony that everyone participated in, then they paired off according to their rank and after a year or so would be wed and make many, many more little hobbit children. 

The only problem was that Bilbo was announced an Omega. Not for many, many generations had the Shire produced an Omega, with a steady female population Omega's weren't needed as much for Hobbit's as the other races. To make matters worse, never before had a Took been announced an Omega, not since the beginning of the announcements. It was simple unheard of, and of course every cousin he had was taking advantage of the situation.

Before Bilbo had always prided himself on resisting the urges that his body had forced upon him but now with his announcement the instincts had gotten so much stronger. Being an unbonded Omega he had little choice but to roll over and do as he was told when commanded by an Alpha or even a strong Beta. 

Bilbo felt betrayed by his body, everything he had ever known was wrong. Rarely did he leave Bag End anymore and until he had received the missive from the Thain he hadn't spoken to anyone who was not related to him in someway.

The letter was long, since he was the first Omega in many, many years they had to dig deep into the records to find just what they were too do with Bilbo. In the letter it was detailed that an Alpha had been chosen for the young hobbit and that they were to wed in three days. The letter also detailed proper Omega' behavior since they had no living reference to draw upon. 

The so called proper behaviors were archaic and Bilbo dreaded ever having to live by them properly. He didn't think he could live his life as the letter dictated he should. The old laws said that everything that was Bilbo became his Alpha's after bonding. It also mentioned proper Omega behaviors, such as not making eye contact with anyone but other Omegas, not even children! It was simply ludicrous and Bilbo couldn't imagine living by the stifling rules. 

His mother's blood itched at the very though of living like some beaten dog simply because a quirk of biology. In the end, there wasn't much to be done. Bilbo was the only Omega in the Hobbiton and even in all the Shire. He had no close family, his mother and father were both dead, all in all it looked hopeless for young Bilbo Baggins. He even entertained the thought of running away but the mere idea of being out in the world, the only Omega Hobbit and he just couldn't bear the thought.

In the last week he began to resign himself, to a life where his Alpha's word was law and his views and opinions meant nothing. That was why he found self sitting outside Bag End smoking his pipe, enjoying the freedom while it lasted. That is until the arrival of a certain wizard interrupted him. 

“Good Morning.” Bilbo said trying desperately to mean it. 

"What do you mean?" Gandalf said. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Bilbo frowned a bit, “Well all of them at once, I suppose.” Bilbo wasn't sure what to make of the strange man but felt as if he should answer as truthfully as he was able. “Since the weather is fair enough and everyone else seemed to enjoy it well enough, I suppose it could be that it is a good morning whether we like it or not.” Bilbo remarked still puzzling out an answer. 

Gandalf laughed and met the hobbit's eyes easily, “Tell me, I am looking for someone to share in an adventure. Do you know of anyone?”

Bilbo's eyes lit up, an adventure would be perfect right about now, he was days away from the unwanted bonding but the fear of being an unbonded Omega away from his safe, protected home frightened him far too much to even consider it properly. “It is very unlikely that you should find someone like that this far from Bree.” Bilbo said sadly. “And I do not believe that I caught your name.”

“That is because I did not offer it. I find it very rude that you did not already know it, or that I was not invited to your announcement. Belladonna Took would have had your head, Bilbo Baggins.” Gandalf said plainly.

Bilbo thought for a moment then it came to him, “Gandalf the gray! Of course, my apologies. I never meant to disrespect such a good friend of my mothers.” He could remember now, the fire works that the wizard would bring and the stories that his mother would tell with the wizard front and center. 

The wizard chuckled, “My, my you certainly have changed Bilbo Baggins, and not all for the better I am afraid. I have heard of your announcement and I must say and it really is not all the surprising, your mother was capable of rather extraordinary things. Giving birth to the first Omega in many years was not something I would have put past her.” Gandalf watched as Bilbo's grip on his pipe tightened an a strange look formed in his eyes. 

“Of course, from what else I have heard the Shire has forgotten how to treat an Omega a shame, as many races look to them as jewels.” It seemed that Bilbo had more then enough by that point. He stuffed the pipe in his mouth and stood. 

“Yes, well. Master Wizard, I am terribly sorry to have to move you along, but it is time for lunch as such a good friend of my mother's I am sure that you know all about that. Good luck finding someone for your adventure. I wish you all the luck in Middle Earth.” Bilbo had slowly made his way back to his door and slipped in with nary a word about it. Gandalf watched the closed door for a moment before carefully etching a rune into the wood and paint. 

Bilbo Baggins was going on an adventure whether he liked it or not.


	2. An Unexpected Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets the dwarves.

Marriage traditions had always been a bit odd for hobbits. For one thing they differed from what many would guess a hobbit marriage tradition would be after all with such, carefree joyful creatures the strict, strange marriage customs seemed out of place. That was why not many knew just how hobbits were married. 

Hobbit Marriage Ceremonies stared with a simple dinner, the Beta or in Bilbo's case the Omega would prepare a dinner in which the Alpha would eat and enjoy while the Beta/Omega would make sure that they had everything they needed during the meal. The Omega wasn't to eat anything. 

Bilbo had just finished making his dinner when a knock at his door startled him. No guests were expected tonight, not with him meeting his Alpha within the week, no hobbit had come within ten feet of him since his announcement. 

Wrapping his robe firmly around himself Bilbo walked toward the door and opened it cautiously. The dwarf opposite him was more then a little surprising, and evidently the dwarf was more the a little surprised to see him as well. Bilbo watched as the dwarf's nose flared and Bilbo tightened his robe reflexively, he had forgotten that since his announcement his scent would be that much stronger now.

Bilbo felt a tiny flash of fear in his chest, he had no idea how dwarrows reacted to Omegas. The dwarf bowed low to the hobbit and rose slowly. “My apologies, I was told that we were to be expected.” 

Bilbo stared at the dwarf confused, he had no idea what was being talked about. He had expected no visitors, and he knew that....Gandalf. With a shoulder heaving sigh Bilbo stepped aside and motioned for the dwarf to enter. 

“Come in and we can get this sorted out.” Bilbo said sounding very put out, he couldn't believe that meddling wizard inviting a dwarf to his home. The dwarf nodded his bald head and entered the hobbit whole. 

“My name is Dwalin, Master Hobbit. Thank you for inviting me in.” The dwarf named Dwalin said in a voice that was softer then what Bilbo would have expected. Bilbo smiled slightly at the dwarf and lead him to the kitchen, he could hear the dwarf's stomach growling from where he was standing. Bilbo had never been one to let his guests go hungry.

It didn't take long for him to realize that feeding his guest was going to be a bit harder then he first expected when the dwarf, Dwalin, demolished the single plate in one setting and asked for more. Another knock at the door startled Bilbo but he quickly shook it off and headed for the door. Dwalin's voice stopped him. “Allow me, Mr. Baggins as I am sure that it is my kin at your door.” They had properly introduced themselves while Dwalin ate his meal. 

“Oh fine, it will give me time to start a proper meal for you! I had no idea of the appetite of dwarrows.” Bilbo remarked with a tiny smile. Dwalin had been wonderful company thus far and the hobbit was excited to meet more dwarrows, while elves had fascinated him during his youth the idea of dwarrows was more then enough to catch his attention now. 

As Bilbo busied him in the kitchen and pantry, Dwalin greeted the dwarf at the door. Bilbo only heard a loud thud and laughter soon after before a smaller, whiter, hairier dwarf greeted him. “Greetings, Master Baggins. My brother says there has been a bit of a mix up?” 

Bilbo nodded and waved toward the food, “Please make yourself at home, I am sure we will get it all situated soon enough.” The moment the words left his mouth again someone was at the door. This time Bilbo smiled and waved the very polite dwarves toward the food and walked the few steps to the parlor. 

The presence of two strong, untrained Alpha's was enough to make Bilbo sway. He faintly heard them introduce themselves and did that one call him Mr. Boggins? Bilbo said nothing but opened his door wider. The two one dark in color and the other light carefully deposited their weapons in his arms before meeting Dwalin and Balin at the doorway. 

Still swaying on his feet Bilbo tucked away the weaponry and steadied himself against the nearest wall. It had been a while since he had been around such, young Alpha's Bilbo wasn't sure if he liked it or not. 

He didn't have time to ponder it long of course because not even moments later there was another guest at the door. Now while understood that these dwarves had been tricked by the meddling wizard just the same that he was it was getting quiet full in his dining room, he had seen them rearranging, and Bilbo feared that his little hobbit hole wouldn't be big enough for any more. 

Worries aside all too soon Bilbo ended up with six more dwarves in his home before he ever saw the dratted wizard. The moment he walked through the door, Bilbo jumped him. “Why, I never! I can understand that you disliked my answer this morning but really, Gandalf? Sending these dwarves too my home knowing that I am not prepared for them, leaving us all to wonder just what you have cooked up this time!” 

Gandalf looked down amused at the mouthy little hobbit, “Bilbo, my dear hobbit, if you would give me but a moment, all will be explained...after we eat of course.” 

Not another word was said, the dwarves laughed and cheered and generally made a mess of themselves Gandalf the gray of course joined right on in (Bilbo never once noticing that Gandalf didn't touch any of the food), leaving poor Bilbo off in the corner trying to make sense of just what was going on in his hobbit hole. 

That was the last thing Bilbo remembered everything after being promised an explanation by Gandalf was just a blur until his eyes fluttered open and Bilbo found himself staring at the ceiling of his home. 

“What do you think you are playing at, Wizard?” Bilbo heard a voice roar, “Bringing us into the home of an unbonded Omega! You know our laws! You know this, you have endangered us all!” 

Bilbo blinked in confusion, he wasn't sure what had happened one minute he had been standing around trying to get answers from a wizard and the next he was on his back in the floor. Bilbo noticed the faces of several of his dwarf guests, the closest was Fili who when he noticed Bilbo was awake his blond bearded face came into full view. 

"Mr. Baggins, are you well?" Bilbo could reach out at tug at the braids of his mustache if he wanted, but he resisted the urge when he heard the angry voice yell again. 

"What do you mean we are bound?!" Bilbo flinched when he felt the wave of angry Alpha emotions wash over him. The hobbit rolled over to his side and tried curl up into a ball to get away from the angry Alpha. Faintly Bilbo could feel several hands petting his side and shoulders. "Surely hobbits have more then just one requirement for bonding, the meal is cannot enough." 

Bilbo wasn't sure what the angry Alpha voice was talking about he hadn't made a courting dinner...had he? 

"You finished the ritual Thorin Oakenshield, when you barged in and forced the hobbit to his knees!" Bilbo recognized that voice, it was Gandalf the wizard that had brought all the dwarves into his home. 

The angry Alpha, who was now named Thorin Oakenshield, roared in anger once again and Bilbo whimpered and curled up tighter. The hands that tried to soothe him paused for a moment before returning to their original task. 

"Thorin Oakenshield, you will cease this behavior at once. You are not child and you will accept the consequences for what you have done! Go comfort your Omega, Thorin Oakenshield, do your duty!" Gandalf shouted the hobbit hole seemed to rattle and everything froze. 

For a moment nothing was said, no one moved and time almost seemed to stand still. 

"Fine wizard, we will discuss this another time." Thorin said angrily stomping his feet as he walked the short distance to the frightened Omega. 

Bilbo peeked out from underneath his hair and stared at the newest dwarf to invade his personal space. He was very lovely, and Bilbo could tell even without using his instincts that the dwarf in front of him was an Alpha. 

"Hello, Bilbo Baggins, I am Thorin Oakenshield. I am the head Alpha for our pack what can I do to make you more comfortable?"


	3. An Unexpected Leader

Aside from the meal that Omega hobbit's made and served there was one final step in Hobbit courting and marriage. Hobbit's were not an overly proud race, like the men, dwarrow, or elves, but still hobbit's were stubborn and rather pigheaded at times. They did not easily bow to others and thus the final step was the Beta/Omega choosing to fall to their knees admitting and accepting their Alpha as their dominant mate. The pose was not one of humiliation or power but rather a showing of consensual submission. 

That was why when Thorin Oakenshiled, walked into the hobbit hole radiating his power and saturating the house with his pure Alphaness it overwhelmed the poor hobbit who had never before felt anything like it. Out of shock and fear, Bilbo fell to his knees and without meaning to finished the marriage ceremony, binding him forever with the dwarrow pack that had invaded his home. 

Still a bit out of his mind from the sheer power coming off the Alpha dwarf, Bilbo didn't think to censor his thoughts, “Can you tell me what is going on? I'm dreadfully confused.” The hobbit explained from his place on the floor, looking up at the dwarrow pack that was staring down at him fearfully. 

Thorin looked away for a moment and cleared his throat. “ Fili, Kili, Ori.” The three dwarrows, the youngest it appeared jumped to attention. “Find the hobbit's room, we cannot leave him on his floor.” The three nodded and took off to explore the hobbit hole. Bilbo smiled bemusedly, he didn't know why they didn't just ask. He knew where his room was. 

Without another word to the hobbit, Thorin carefully reached down and scooped up the still confused and dazed hobbit. “Excuse me!” Bilbo said sharply, not sure he liked being hauled around by the dwarf. He was perfectly capable of walking on his own, thank you very much. 

“Hush, hobbit, I will answer your questions when we get you settled.” Thorin said sternly, waiting for his sister-sons to return with the location of the bedroom. Soon enough a blond head peeked out from behind a door and beckoned his uncle closer. 

“In here, Thorin, we've found the hobbit's bedchamber.” Fili said before disappearing again.

“Bombur, please get our hobbit something to eat.” Thorin commanded. “Dwalin, assemble a team and make sure the hobbit hole if safe. I will not have our hobbit in any more trouble this evening. The rest of you, make yourselves useful and clean up the mess you have made.” 

Bilbo could see that all the dwarrow jumped to their tasks right away, it was mutely and very confused that Bilbo was shoved into his bed, fed and tucked into bed. Bilbo never even had a chance to ask his questions before he drifted off into the best sleep he had since his announcement. Never knowing just what was happening in his living room. 

–

After the Omega had been tucked into bed and Thorin was assured the hobbit hole was as safe as it was going to get, the pack of 13 settled into the sitting room, in front of the fire with the wizard. 

“Speak wizard, explain yourself.” Thorin rumbled feeling his temper begin to boil over. He missed the looks that his nephews exchanged behind is back at his attitude. 

Gandalf gave the dwarf a rather unimpressed look but answered him, just not in the manner he had expected. “You Master Dwarf need to learn patients and manners. It appears that you time as a humble blacksmith has taught you neither.” 

The other 12 of the pack winced at the insult the wizard had offered their King, no one had the thought that this would end any way other then badly. Thorin looked thunderous but held his tongue, it had been his rash actions that had gotten him into this mess and he was mature enough to realize that a level head was needed to fix things. 

 

“Please Gandalf, we have found ourselves in a situation that we do not understand and the only one that will end up hurt is Bilbo.” The company turned surprised eyes on the speaker, it was not Thorin, nor was it Fili his heir, instead the words came from the younger Kili who had bowed at the waist in the direction of the wizard. “I beg you Master Wizard, help us.” 

One by one the others followed suit, Fili bowing beside his brother and the other doing the same where they stood. Only Thorin remained erect but after a moment's hesitation he too slipped into a bow, “Please wizard.” 

Gandalf pondered the situation he was in currently. It appeared that his plans were coming together quite nicely, if not a bit faster then he expected them too. Deciding to offer a bit of reprieve for the dwarrow, Gandalf began to speak. 

“Bilbo Baggins, is the first Omega Hobbit in nearly three lifetimes.” 13 heads shot up in surprise but wisely kept their mouths shut and listened. “Hobbits are queer little creatures, you see. They have no real need for Omegas because their Beta females are perfectly able to produce children.”

The company gasped and exchanged looks. It was because of a quirk of nature that Beta Dwarrow females could rarely birth children. To make matters worse, Alpha Dwarrows could not bare children, thus a sharp difference in ratio of male and female and and even sharper decline in the number of children. 

“Omega hobbits, also have another little quirk that the Shire seems to have forgotten. Omega hobbits, of any gender can produce children.” The wizard paused to allow to the shouts of outrage and disbelieve. 

“There is no way!” Dwalin said loudly.

“Mr. Boggins can have babies?” Fili and Kili shouted together.

The rest including Thorin's own silence merged together in a mass of voices and sound. Gandalf allowed this for only a moment before raising his voice, “Silence!” The company feel silent once again but the wizard could see the questions bubbling up within them. “Now if I may continue?” He raised a single eyebrow at the King to be in question and received a nod. 

“Good, good. As I was saying, Omega Hobbits are very special because they can produce life. Now I do not know how this miracle happens, only that it can.” Gandalf gave the dwarrow pack a stern look before returning to his tale. “You are not to bother Master Baggins about this. I will not allow it.” 

“There is another thing you should be aware of.” The wizard continued. “The Thrain had picked an Alpha for Bilbo before your arrival.” 

“What? I cannot believe this outrage! An Omega to be forcefully bonded? By his own kind?” Thorin said outraged. In a society where Omega's were few and far between dwarves new better then to antagonize one, because where one Omega suffered, ten avenging Alphas were ready. 

“Yes, it is quite barbaric.” Gandalf agreed. “I am very fond of hobbits, but in this, I am disappointed a great deal. They have forgotten how to properly treat their own and I will not allow Bilbo to suffer for it.” The wizard turned his gaze to each and every member of the company. “That is why, I expect him to be treated properly during this journey. Should anyone abuse or mistreat him, they will answer to me. Am I understood?” 

“Aye, wizard. You have our word, Master Baggins will treated with the utmost care. I swear it.” Thorin replied for the group. Each and everyone nodding their head in agreement or muttering a soft “yes”.

With that the wizard excused himself for bed leaving the pack of dwarves in the sitting room of the hobbit hole that belonged to their Omega. Thorin sighed it was going to be a long night.


	4. An Unexpected Lesson

A long night it was indeed. Thorin and his pack spent most of the night trying to anticipate the troubles they would encounter along their journey. It was obviously not going to be easy, traveling to the Lonely Mountain, let alone traveling with an inexperienced traveler that happened to be the pack's one and only Omega.

Thorin watched his company as they moved around the hobbit hole with only the light of the dawn. He knew they would need to move on soon, but wouldn't not take away the last moments of comfort from his pack needlessly.

Speaking of pack he really needed to speak with Bilbo. It would not do to have any misunderstandings on the journey. After the tale the wizard had told them the night before, he could not help but wonder what horror the hobbit expected at the hands of his pack.

Drawing himself up from his position watching his nephews practice with Dwalin, he met the other dwarf's eye and left to go wake the hobbit. It was a short journey from the yard to just outside the door to the hobbit's bedchambers. Thorin raised his hand and knocked sharply twice. After a moment's pause with no answer, the King to be slowly opened the door.

Tucked into be the same as he was the night before, was the hobbit thankfully. Thorin paused at the door and allowed himself a small smile. He had never before given much thought to taking a mate, let alone an Omega. With the dwarvish population lacking Omega's a throneless King was unlikely to ever catch the eye of an Omega and Thorin didn't care to look very hard.

With the hobbit, as abrupt as their meeting, courting and subsequent marriage was, Thorin was almost glad that it had happened. Of course Thorin had yet to really meet the hobbit, but Dwalin and Balin had nothing bad to say about the halfling from when they met him earlier the night before. The King to be stepped closer to the bed, when he was finally within touching distance he gave the hobbit two good shakes and waited for him to properly regain consciousness.

–

Bilbo was floating in a warm haze. He knew it was morning but he was too warm and comfortable to get up and do anything about it. He barely lent a thought to his house guests, they had made themselves right at home the night before, therefore Bilbo reasoned that they could handle themselves until he felt inclined to get up.

So lost in his warm haze he missed the knock at the door and burrowed down deeper into his bedding never noticing the door open or the dwarf that entered. The dozing hobbit managed to ignore his guest until a warm hand grasped his shoulder and gave him two quick shakes. Bilbo sat up with a start, his eyes barely open staring at the dwarf in front of his face.

“Thorin!” He managed, “What?” Still sleep muddled the halfling wasn't up to full sentences yet. The dwarf simply raised a majestic eyebrow and tilted his head to the door.

“I will await you outside, hobbit. We have much to discuss.” With that Thorin quietly left the room, leaving poor Bilbo now fully awake and with more questions than answers.

Bilbo stared at his bedroom door, blinking every so often. Now awake, he remembered just why he had guests in his home. Or rather he remembered how they got there. The wizard Gandalf the Gray had visited him, followed by the arrival of 13 dwarves. Thirteen dwarves that he had accidentally pledged himself to. The hobbit groaned and let his body fall backward until his head hit his pillow with a thump. He couldn't not believe what had happened.

There he was bemoaning having an Alpha shoved upon him by the Thrain and now look, he had thirteen mates and by accident! After a few minutes of sulking Bilbo pulled himself out of bed and dressed for the day. He had not had a chance to learn just why the dwarves had invaded his home to begin with, but with more important matters on his mind, he knew he should get up and find some answers.

Fully dressed but unready to face the day, Bilbo Baggins steeled himself enough to leave his bedroom and search out his new Alpha. The whole thirteen husbands thing would need to be clarified, since Bilbo was sure that Thorin hadn't had any of the dinner and that Bilbo had fallen to his knees for Thorin and not the others. Everything from the night before was a bit fuzzy.

Finding a dwarf in a hobbit hole was not a hard task, the trouble came with trying to find the correct dwarf. Despite Thorin's claim of waiting outside the door, the King to Be was no where to be found. Scowling Bilbo set out to find the dwarf, he ignored the looks from the other dwarrows, out of embarrassment mostly until he finally saw a head of dark hair just outside his open front door.

“Thorin Oakenshield!” Bilbo yelled before he had gotten to the door. “You and I need to talk!” He said reaching the dwarf and physically turning him to face him.  
As he stepped foot outside Bilbo was face to face with, not Thorin but a younger less hairy version. Both dwarf and hobbit were wide eyed and neither moved for a moment. “Uh, Mr. Baggins, sir. I'm Kili. Thorin is over there.” The younger dwarf, named Kili motioned to the his left where Bilbo could now see Thorin talking with Dwalin.

Bilbo released Kili before clearing his throat, “Uh, sorry, Kill.” Bilbo ignored the blush he could feel staining his face and marched over to the correct dark headed dwarf. “As I said, we need to talk.”

Bilbo scowled when he saw the ever so slight upturn of Thorin's lips. “Of course, hobbit, let us turn to the dining room. Bombur should have breakfast ready by now.” Bilbo frowned, unsure of how he felt about a stranger, now one of his husbands he supposed, invading his kitchen.

Thorin motioned for the hobbit to go before him and Bilbo did so leading the dwarf king to the dining room. Once settled Thorin at the head of Bilbo’s long dining table the other dwarrows slowly filled the table. Bilbo looked at each one trying to put names to faces, he knew that he had been introduced to them all at one point the night before but it was all still so fuzzy. 

“Now, hobbit,-” 

“You might as well call me Bilbo. We are bonded after all.” Bilbo said massaging his temples, the talk hadn’t even started and his head was already starting to hurt. 

Bilbo missed the looks of happiness and the smiles that crossed the faces of his dwarrows. “Yes, well Bilbo, the original purpose of his journey was to retake Erebor, have you heard of it?” Thorin asked pushing the hobbit’s plate closer to him, when he made no motion to begin eating it. 

“The Lonely Mountain, isn’t is? I’ve seen it in my books and on maps.” Bilbo said glaring at the dwarrow who pushed his plate to him, the hobbit picked up his fork and stabbed at the little sausage.

“Yes, I am sure you have heard the tales? A dragon came and destroyed our home years ago, but finally the signs have shown it is time to return to the mountain.” Thorin told the hobbit, the other dwarrows nodding. 

“The sparrows are returning to the mountain,” The white haired dwarf said, Bilbo remembered him as Balin, brother of Dwalin.

The hobbit munched on his food thoughtfully, “I understand wanting to retake your home, but why come here? What do you need from me?”

“Thirteen is an unlucky number, Bilbo.” A very hairy red colored dwarrow said, Bilbo could not place his name. “Gloin, Master Baggins, we did not have the chance to introduce ourselves properly last night.” 

“When Thorin expressed this problem to the wizard, Gandalf suggested a burglar, we are going to be stealing our mountain back after all!” Dwalin said from his spot beside Thorin. 

“Burglar?” Bilbo said confused, “Why come here? I’m no burglar!” 

“Hobbit’s are light on their feet and sometimes when they want too they can seemingly disappear completely.” Gandalf remarked, answering Bibo’s question. “Plus, the dragon knows the smell of dwarf, a hobbit should confuse him well enough.” 

“Oh, so I am to be a distraction for the dragon while dwarves retake their mountain?” Bilbo questioned upset. It sounded like that was to be the case, but with the entire pack shouting no at him Bilbo held his tongue. 

“We would never endanger you like that!” Kili’s blond brother shouted, Bilbo really needed to get them nametags. 

“We would die first!” Another one of the younger dwarrows cried. 

“The lads are a over dramatic but they speak the truth, Bilbo, Omega’s are very precious to dwarrows and we would never risk you like that. Not even for all the gold in Erebor.” The one with the nice face and the funny hat said so honestly it hurt Bilbo to disagree. 

“That’s another thing!” Bilbo said pushing forward, “He,” Bilbo pointed a finger at the dwarrow pack leader, “Didn’t eat any of the meal, I know he didn’t. Plus when I...fell, it as because of him. How is it I am bound to all of you? It doesn’t make any sense.” Bilbo asked. 

The dwarrows looked at one another before Balin decided to answer the hobbit before he began to yell. “We are a pack, Bilbo. We operate as one. When we ate the dinner, that your instincts saw as the the hobbit courting dinner we as a pack accepted the courting. When Thorin burst in not bothering to rein in his alpha powers and overwhelmed you, it worked as if we were all one person. As is how dwarrow packs work.”

“How did a hobbit marriage and mating ceremony work for dwarves? I don’t understand!” Bilbo said wishing that he could beat his head against something. 

“You’re a halfling Bilbo, has the race of hobbit really forgotten their roots?” The wizard paused and all waited for what he would say next. “Years ago, hobbits could mate with all races, because their lifespan matches those of their mates and their Omega’s unconventional traits. Hobbits can use any ritual or ceremony to bond to their mates. So even dwarven marriage would have worked to join you all.” 

“You don’t have to act so smug, Gandalf. We all know this was your doing.” Bilbo said glaring at the wizard. 

“Why my dear Bilbo I have no idea what you are talking about.”


	5. An Unexpected Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter but it gets the ball rolling for the good stuff to happen in the next chapter!

Going on an adventure was not something that hobbit’s did. They were dreadful things that made you late for dinner and no hobbit ever wanted that. “Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.” Bilbo said fretting as he looked at his pack for the journey. It was all very confusing, after the lovely breakfast, Bilbo’s new mates had sat him down and explained the importance of the quest. Gandalf had sat to the side smiling as if nothing were wrong in the world all the while Bilbo was properly introduced to his mates. 

All thirteen of them. 

They were nice enough of course, some more then others, but they were all rather kind if a little rough. Breakfast had ended with a contract being thrust under Bilbo’s nose with a pen and Thorin, the leader of the dwarf pack telling him to sign it. 

At first Bilbo was of the mind to refuse but the papers he had received from the from the Thain, his own grandfather, that detailed how a proper Omega was to act stuck in his head. Obedience was key, the paper said so repressing his pride Bilbo had signed the contract with the heavy gaze of Thorin on his head. 

Before the ink was even properly dried the hobbit was ushered off and told to pack for traveling, thus putting Bilbo in his current situation. He had no idea what to pack, walking holidays were one thing and even the trips he had taken with his mother to Bree-Land were not what he was about to embark on. “I need help.” The hobbit decided looking at his pack, it was still mostly empty but there were many things littered on his bed that Bilbo was unsure of what to do with. 

“Do you need help?” A soft voice from Bilbo’s doorway asked. The hobbit turned and saw a gentle looking dwarf that had been introduced as Ori. 

“Ah, I’m afraid so.” Bilbo said apologetically. “I’ve never been on such a long trip before and I’m afraid I don’t quite know what to pack.”

Ori nodded, “That makes sense, we wouldn’t travel either if we didn’t have too.” The young dwarf began to sort through things on the hobbit’s bed in clear ‘pack this’ and ‘don’t pack this’ piles. The ‘pack this’ pile was much smaller than the ‘don’t pack this’ pile. “Dori and Nori taught me how to travel light years ago.” Ori told the hobbit as he sorted clothing. 

“Do you have anything heavier?” The dwarf asked peering at the thin trousers. “You’ll need it when we hit the mountains.” 

“Uh, just a moment,” Bilbo said rushing to his clothes closet and pulling from his his heavier clothing. “My rain cloak! I can’t believe I almost forgot it!” 

Ori laughed, “Oh yes, you will be wanting that!”

Bilbo joined in and felt that perhaps this thirteen husbands business was so bad after all. 

\--

They group had left just after lunch, Thorin the leader and alpha was very grumpy at the late start but Gandalf reminded him that they had an Omega to take into account for now and that shut him up quick enough. The ponies left Bilbo feeling congested and unhappy, it was lucky that Ori had helped him pack so he had the essentials that he needed including his handkerchief.

“So, Bilbo,” Kili who Bilbo had mistaken for Thorin once already settled his pony beside the hobbit’s own. “What do hobbits do? We only got a glimpse at the Shire and well it was dark.” 

On Bilbo’s other side, Kili’s brother Fili joined him and Bilbo could see several of the other dwarves tilting their heads or actually turning to stare at him eager to hear his answer. “Do? Hmm well we garden, and eat. Oh and hobbits thrown very boisterous parties.” Bilbo narrowed his eyes and gave the dwarrows surrounding him a dirty look. “Not unlike the unplanned one you threw in my house.” 

The dwarrow had the nerve to laugh and Bilbo huffed. “Well that do you dwarrow do? Besides become accidently bound to hobbits, of course.” 

“Oh this and that, Master hobbit.” The dwarf named Bofur answered with a sunny grin. “Dwarrow and hobbits share a common interest in food and parties, that is for sure!”

“Well I am glad that I will have some common ground with my Alphas.” Bilbo said not joking at all. 

A loud clap of thunder stopped any more conversation between Bilbo and his dwarrow as they only had a few minutes to pull out their rain cloaks before it began to pour. “Oh bother.” Bilbo said when the rain began to fall, it appeared he was correct about adventures, they were nasty business. 

\--

It was several days until Bilbo was able to truly sit down and speak with his new mates rather than have short conversations on the back of ponies. Fili and Kili had hogged a majority of that time so Bilbo decided to branch out and speak with the others. 

Randomly Bilbo chose to start with Gloin and Oin, brothers who had rather fetching beards. “Um, hello.” Bilbo greeting feeling very much out of his element. 

Gloin’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared, beside him Oin’s own eyes widened. “Sit down, sit down, join us!” Gloin said cheerfully. 

Bilbo settled himself on the ground beside the brothers and stared at the fire unsure of how to begin a conversation. It appeared Gloin didn’t have that problem. “Care to have a look at my son?” He asked digging for the locket he carried with him that held Gimli’s picture. 

“Son?” Bilbo asked, “You have another mate?” This dwarf pack stuff was rather confusing, Balin had explained that dwarrow packs could grow to be rather large and that the members of that pack could be bonded together in many different ways. 

“Oh yes, my lovely Thanli. Here’s a picture, her beard is the envy of many you know.” Bilbo took the locket and smiled Gloin was right to be proud of his mate and son. 

“She’s beautiful. He looks just like you, Gloin. What’s his name?” Bilbo asked passing the locket back. 

“Gimli!” Gloin said, “He’s a right smart, lad. Oh I can’t wait for you to meet him! He was too young to go on the quest of course so he’s guarding the homestead.” Bilbo smiled softly as Gloin continued on and on about his lovely son and his beautiful mate that birthed him. 

It all seemed rather strange to Bilbo the hobbit who in the Shire would never had this many mates or mates with other mates but it was nice. Surely it could be gotten used too. “What about you Oin? Anyone back home for you?” Bilbo asked in a break in Gloin’s talking. 

The older dwarf shook his head, “No, I helped raise Gloin here and his boy and that’s well enough for me.” 

“Oh, um, Gloin what are those hand signs you’re doing?” Bilbo asked as Gloin signed for Oin while the hobbit spoke. 

“Iglishmêk. Oin’s mostly deaf, so to keep him from yelling at you I’ve signed what you said.” Gloin explained.

“Oh! Thank you Gloin.” Bilbo said biting his lip. “Do you think, that I could learn it? So I could talk to him, and Bifur properly?” Bilbo had noticed that Bifur had only spoken in the dwarf language and this Iglishmêk. 

The others exchanged looks but eventually shrugged. “You’ll want to learn from Bifur and his cousins, ah, some of the pack are a bit…” Gloin trailed off. 

“Stuck in their ways.” Oin provided. “They might have have a problem with you learn our language until you produce a child. It’s just how they are.”

With that Bilbo was rather unceremoniously shoved toward Bifur, Bofur and Bombur who had crowded around the cook pot that Bombur was stirring carefully. In the back of his head Bilbo rather confused thought about what Oin had said, produce children? These dwarrow were aware he was a male hobbit, weren’t they?

Shaking it off Bilbo turned his attention to the three dwarrow in front of him. He needed to make a good impression on his dwarrow after all and this was his first real chance to talk to some of them. “Um, hello.” Bilbo said hesitantly. “Oin and Gloin suggested that I ask you for Iglishmêk lessons.” 

“Did they now! Ha! Trying to stay on Balin’s good side then.” Bofur said with a laugh slapping at his leg. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Bilbo admitted looking between the three dwarrow. Was Balin one of the ones, Gloin and Oin called stuck in his ways? 

“We’re not from Erebor originally.” Bombur explained tasting the soup. “We hail from the Ered Luin, but we own Thorin much so we joined with him to reclaim his homeland.” 

“Oh, I assumed that you were all from the lonely mountain. Are there others like you?” Bilbo asked curiously. 

“No, unless you count Nori, his Da was from Ered Luin but it’s just us.” Bofur said with a gentle smile. “So you’re wanting to learn Iglishmêk? Well I’d imagine there could be no better teachers!” 

“Isn’t that right Bifur?” Bofur asked his cousin cheerfully. The dwarf with the axe in his head nodded happily and signed something smoothly and looked to Bofur to translate it. “That’s a greeting, best translated to ‘at your service.’ Here watch his hands and you try.” 

Bilbo watched the dwarf carefully and tried to copy him. His hands felt clumsy and slow when he tried to imitate the smooth movements of Bifur. 

“Careful there Bilbo, someone might take you up on that offer.” Bofur teased when Bilbo’s hands twitched and he obviously said something dirty. Bifur barked out a laugh and even gentle Bombur chuckled before whacking his brother over the head with a spoon. 

“Oh, hush you!” Bilbo said watching Bifur again and trying to ignore the burning of his ears that he knew were bright red from the teasing. 

Bilbo continued on until he finally managed to sign it perfectly, if not a big slower than what was expected. Bofur, Bifur and Bombur all congratulated him and the hobbit wandered off to show Oin and Gloin his progress. 

Soon enough it was time to sleep or do the best you could with rocks and sticks digging into your back from underneath the bedrolls they all had. 

Bilbo sighed softly and rolled over on his side as he tried to get to sleep. Bilbo had spent the night bouncing between Oin and Gloin and the fire where Bofur, Bombur and Bifur has settled. In the end Bilbo had learned three signs, a greeting, good bye and what Bofur promised was a nasty swear that made Nori laugh when he caught a look at it. 

Bilbo counted it as a good night, he had spent sometime with his Alphas and they weren’t horrible. The hobbit hadn’t been sure what to think when he suddenly found himself bound to thirteen dwarrow, but he was growing less apprehensive the longer he was in their presence. 

“It is not proper, Thorin.” Bilbo heard Balin say the the leader of the pack. The rest of the pack was sleeping, Thorin has claimed first watch and Bilbo supposed that Balin elected to stay up with the leader. Bilbo shifted slightly to try and hear better, because, while he knew better than to eavesdrop the hobbit hadn’t the chance to sit down and talk to Dwalin, Balin or Thorin and the Omega hobbit was curious about his other mates.

“Obviously things are different in the Shire,” Thorin rumbled deep in his chest. 

“The hobbit obviously has no idea how he’s supposed to act!” Balin hissed. Bilbo felt his heart drop.

Bilbo heard Dwalin, mutter something in Khuzdul before the other two switched from the common language to Khuzdul leaving Bilbo hurt and confused. 

The hobbit ran the conversation over in his head. Was he displeasing to his Alphas? The thought made his chest hurt and made it hard to breath. He was obviously displeasing Balin, perhaps by learning Iglishmêk. Bilbo whined softly and buried his face in his bedroll. He wanted to be a good Omega, but he wasn’t sure how. Suddenly the list he had gotten flashed in his mind. Maybe if he acted like the list told him too, his Alphas would be happy with him? 

As much as Bilbo hated that dratted list he knew that he would follow it to the tee if it would make his Alphas like him more. With a heavy heart Bilbo decided, he was going to be the best Omega hobbit that these dwarrow could have. 

Carefully, so as not to draw attention to himself Bilbo pulled the crumpled letter from his pocket and squinted at it in the dying light of the fire. He would change and make his Alpha’s happy, if it was the last thing he did.


	6. An Unexpected Reaction

The sun came up far too quickly for Bilbo’s taste. For a moment the hobbit lay on his uncomfortable bedroll and wished that Kili would put an arrow through the rather loud bird in the tree not too far away. The thought of one of his younger Alphas made Bilbo sit up with a start. ‘That’s right,’ Bilbo thought, ‘today is that day I start being a good Omega.’ 

Several of the dwarrow had began to stir and Thorin stood away from the group observing as he had last watch. Bilbo flushed and bowed his head when the King’s eyes met his for a moment. A line from the list flashed through Bilbo’s mind. “DO NOT MAKE EYE CONTACT WITH YOUR ALPHA.” 

Silently and with his eyes glued on the group, the hobbit rolled up his bedding and packed it away. It only took a few moments and Bilbo was left without a task. “BE HELPFUL IN THE KITCHEN IF YOU ARE NOT COOKING. A GOOD OMEGA KEEPS THEIR ALPHA FED.” One of the lines from last night came to find and Bilbo scurried to help Bombur as best he could without looking the kind dwarf in the eye or speaking without being addressed because Bilbo’s list made it clear that Omega’s were to be seen not heard. “TRADITION DICTATES THAT THE ALPHA SPEAKS FOR THE OMEGA, DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS INSTRUCTED.”

“Thank you for helping, Bilbo,” Bombur said as they finished up the food. “Your helped cut down on cooking time, I’m sure King Thorin appreciates that.” The red headed dwarf frowned at the hobbit, who hadn’t looked at him once that morning. “Are you alright Bilbo? You’re quiet this morning.”

“It was my pleasure Alpha Bombur.” Bilbo said quietly head still bowed. “I am well.”

Bombur’s frown deepened as Bilbo scurried off to inform the others that breakfast was ready. Something was wrong with the hobbit, Bombur just wasn’t sure what it was. 

\--

“Anyone else notice something wrong with Bilbo?” Fili asked quietly to the dwarrow around him. Kili was riding ahead with Thorin leaving Fili to converse with Bofur, Nori and Dori. 

“Aye,” Bofur said sneaking a look at the hobbit riding at the end of the procession with the wizard. “He’s been odd all day.” 

“Sneaking looks at this little piece of paper too.” Nori added, “Saw him pull out last night and he’s been consulting it ever since.” 

“Leave him alone.” Dori said. “I’m sure it’s finally nerves catching up to him. We barge into his home and he’s suddenly bonded to a pack of dwarrow that he’s never met before. That would bother anyone.” 

“It’s something else Dori.” Fili insisted. “Bilbo was fine last night. He was laughing and having fun, Bofur and his kin were even teaching him a little Iglishmêk.” 

“Tis true.” Bofur said tugging at one of his braids. “Bilbo was fine then, I suppose. He was a little concerned about Balin, though. Oin and Gloin had sent him to me and mine to learn. Could Balin have said something?” 

The little group fell into silence. “I doubt it, Balin isn’t like his brother. Dwalin is the blunt force, Balin is more political. He’d never say anything to the hobbit’s face.” Nori said from experience. 

“Gah!” Fili said frustrated. “I’m going to go ask him.” The blond prince decided. 

“Ask who Balin?” Dori asked giving the young prince a confused look. 

“No. Bilbo.” 

\--

Bilbo stopped his easy conversation with Gandalf as soon as Fili approached him. The list made it very clear his first and only duty was to his Alpha and that he was to drop everything when his Alpha needed him. 

“Yes?” Bilbo asked then winced, he had forgotten two rules.DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS INSTRUCTED and ALWAYS ADDRESS YOUR ALPHA PROPERLY. 

Fili gave the hobbit a weird look. “Uh, me and the others are worried about you.” The prince said bluntly. No one saw Nori in background facepalm, Durins were as subtly as a war axe to the face. 

Bilbo blinked in surprise, “I am well, Alpha Fili.” Bilbo said softly, he ignored the curious look from Gandalf and the confused one from Fili. “Is there something you require?” 

“No.” Fili said simply, not sure of what to do next. His plan consisted of asking Bilbo what was wrong, getting the answer and then fixing it. He hadn’t planned for Bilbo not to tell him. Fili frowned when he noticed Bilbo hadn’t looked up from the back of his pony’s neck since he had swung back to talk to him. “Well, if you're well I’m going to go back. If there is something wrong, you can tell us Bilbo.” Fili told the hobbit trying to get him to admit what was wrong. 

“I’m fine thank you, Alpha Fili.” Was the only reply he got. 

\--

“Nothing, then.” Bofur said when Fili rejoined them.

“No and he was strange. Called me Alpha Fili and wouldn’t look at me.” Fili said with a strange look on his face. “Think it’s a hobbit thing?”

Dori shook his head reluctantly. “No he didn’t act like that before, remember?” 

The group fell silent. “Should we bring it up with Thorin?” Fili asked hesitantly, Thorin was the leader of their pack but everything was confusing with Bilbo among them now. 

Nori looked more hesitant but Dori and Bofur said yes. “He should know something is wrong with the hobbit.” Dori said, “It’s his job to take care of it.” 

\--

Bilbo who had broken away from his conversation with Gandalf after the impromptu talk with Fili as he didn’t want to explain anything to the wizard had stumbled into the dwarves conversation. 

“Should we bring it up with Thorin?” Fili asked hesitantly. Bilbo felt himself go cold, were they talking about him? Did he do something wrong? 

Dori answered Fili, “He should know,”-Myrtle nickered loudly- “the hobbit.” Dori said, “It’s his job to take care of it.” 

Take care of it? Bilbo’s eyes were wide as he gripped Myrtle’s mane tightly, what did that mean. The hobbit watched frightened as Fili urged his pony forward to reach his brother and uncle. Bilbo kept a close eye on the talk even though he couldn’t hear anything over the ponies and conversations around him, he had been lucky to hear anything from the four in front of him. 

Bilbo felt his hands sweat when Thorin turned his head and frowned, Bilbo felt a whine build in his throat as he watched from behind the strands of curly hair that fell into his eyes. Was he in trouble?

\--

After being told something was wrong with his Omega Thorin had wanted to stop for the night and address the issue but the nagging feeling that they had covered enough ground pushed him forward. Thorin pushed away his desire to speak with the hobbit and continued one, he would speak with Bilbo when they stopped for the night. 

As it turned out Thorin did not get the chance as it rained heavily and the pack was more concerned with not drowning in the flash flood that occurred. Several other incidences occurred, almost as if the gods didn’t want Thorin to confront Bilbo. Making it several days before the dwarf could confront his Omega. 

The whole time, Thorin noticed the Omega get worse and worse. By the time they reached a point Thorin could confront the hobbit, he had stopped speaking, Thorin would swear Bilbo had dropped several pounds and the entire company was worried sick. 

Finally, Thorin had enough and he decided hell or high water he would settle what ever problem the Omega hobbit had, that night and nothing would stop him. 

“Bilbo.” Thorin said softly, it was after dinner had been cleaned up and the pack was settling down for the evening. Those on watch were the most wake but Thorin noticed Bilbo snapped to attention as soon as he heard his name. “Come here.” 

The timid way the hobbit approached him made Thorin uncomfortable. He could easily remember the feisty hobbit that had descended upon Kili when Bilbo had confused the two of them. Right then Thorin promised himself he would get Bilbo back to normal no matter what. 

Once the hobbit stood in front of him, Thorin spoke. “Something troubles you, and you have not came one of us about it.” 

Bilbo shook his head negative, but didn’t speak making Thorin narrow his eyes. 

“Even know you hurt, I can feel it. We all can.” Murmurs from the others rose up in agreement. The discontent of the hobbit could be felt from the pack. “I spoke to the wizard and I know he keeps your confidence and he does so well, he would not tell me what troubles you.” Thorin knew that was because the wizard expected Thorin to be a better Alpha. “Speak, Bilbo. What troubles you.” 

Bilbo shook his head and stuffed his hand in his pocket. 

Thorin glared at the Omega who had not looked at him once. To dwarrow this was a grave insult, but Thorin had up with it, but no longer. “Meet my gaze Omeg or be punished.” The Alpha growled out. 

Bilbo’s eyes widened and his head shot up, he didn’t want to make Thorin mad, he was trying everything in his power not to upset Thorin. Everything was so confusing. 

“Better.” Thorin said voice still low and growly. Some part of his mind was very glad the wizard had decided that he needed his own space this night and had disappeared some hours ago. The entire pack, was now wide awake and watching as the head Alpha and the packs lone Omega dealt with the issue. “What is your pocket,” Thorin asked seeing that the hobbit had kept his hand on something. 

“He’s been consulting a paper, Thorin.” Nori called breaking protocol, but the other dwarf was willing to let it go because of the information shared. 

Was this paper the cause of the hobbit’s troubles? “Give it to me.” Thorin said sternly. 

Bilbo flushed and shook his head slightly. Thorin growled, “Give me the paper, Bilbo. Now.”

Again Bilbo refused looking embarrassed and scared. Tired of something hurting his Omega Thorin reached out and grabbed the hobbit. Bilbo gave a little shout as the Alpha manhandled him into Thorin’s lap where the alpha dwarrow bit down on the hobbit’s neck. 

Bilbo keened and whined, trashing slightly until Thorin’s arm tightened around him. The alpha dwarf increased the pressure bringing tears to Bilbo’s eyes before releasing. “One more chance Bilbo give me the paper.” Thorin said, his voice was more soothing than before but Bilbo felt like he was flying anyway. Endorphins had flooded the hobbits brain making everything floaty and nice. 

Thorin sighed when it appeared the hobbit couldn’t really move well on his own. Carefully, and with one hand Thorin reached into Bilbo’s front pocket and removed a crumbled piece of paper. “Come get Bilbo.” Thorin demanded. 

Kili, Fili and Ori rushed forward to collect the still high hobbit. The three of them settled Blbo by the fire in a pile of bed rolls and began to pet and cuddle him gently, whispering soft words of comfort. 

Thorin frowned at the pile, he hadn’t meant to hurt the hobbit, but before his guilt could overwhelm him the alpha opened the paper. “What's it say, Thorin?” Dwalin called. 

Rage crossed Thorin’s face as he began to read the paper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to say here but I hope people read it. I'm sure that lots of people have seen some of the stuff going on in the comments sections of this story, and that is the reason why anonymous comments are now disabled. 
> 
> First, I would like to thank everyone that stood up for me and respectfully waited for an update. I'm sorry the update can't be better but all the anger has really poisoned this chapter and just really wanted to get it up to move on with the fic. 
> 
> Second, so everyone will know I cannot update while I am at school. Sometimes I find it in me to update but that is a rare occurrence. My muse dies and any chapter will be forced and awful something I just do not want to publish. 
> 
> Third, I really considered deleting this fic but I decided to keep going for the people I started calling my "White Knights" and for every person that offered me encouragement. 
> 
> Finally, since this chapter is so short and awful I will be starting the next one right away, and since I'm hope for winter break the fic is likely to get another update fairly soon but I can't make any promises. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you can find it within you to enjoy this update and I'll see you all next time!

The paper was worn and crumpled from rough handling but Thorin could easily make out the words written in the common tongue. It appeared to be a page torn from a book.

For the proper Omega Hobbit, how to best interact with your chosen Alpha.

For each ‘rule’ a scenario can be found detailing the proper etiquette on the corresponding pages listed after each rule. The following of these rules will allow for smooth mateship and a quick adjustment period. Also, as a footnote on page 234 there can be found a list of the proper interactions concerning children and becoming with child. 

_ALWAYS ADDRESS YOUR ALPHA PROPERLY, THEIR TITLE AS ALPHA AND THEIR GIVEN NAME IS PROPER.  
DO NOT MAKE EYE CONTACT WITH YOUR ALPHA.   
ONE MUST ALWAYS INSURE THAT PROPER CARE BE TAKEN TO OBEY YOUR ALPHA, ALPHA WORD IS LAW.   
TRADITION DICTATES THAT THE ALPHA SPEAKS FOR THE OMEGA, DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS INSTRUCTED.  
BE HELPFUL IN THE KITCHEN IF YOU ARE NOT COOKING. A GOOD OMEGA KEEPS THEIR ALPHA FED. _

Thorin gaped at the paper in his hand, he could not believe what he had just read (He refused to read further down the page as the list continued on) and judging by the shocked look of the others in the company, neither could they. “What is this trash!” Thorin roared, crushing the paper in his fist. He couldn't even be bothered to finish the paper, his rage was so strong. 

“Thorin, calm down.” Balin said trying to get his King to calm down, “You’re frightening Bilbo.” Balin glanced over at the where the youngest of the company were trying to sooth the hobbit who had began whimpering and whining as Thorin got more and more angry. 

Thorin snarled wordlessly and stalked away Dwalin swiftly on his heels. “Watch our Burglar, brother. I’ll take care of Thorin.” 

Balin shook his head and watched as his brother and King wandered off, presumably so Thorin could break things and work off some of his rage. 

“What do we do now?” Gloin asked form beside his brother. 

Balin sighed and rubbed at his forehead. “We take care of our Omega, I suppose. Bombur how’s the meal coming?”

\--

Bilbo felt like he was floating, his neck hurt but other than that, everything was warm and soft. Bilbo knew he was sitting with Fili, Kili and Ori and they kept spooning nice warm soup in his mouth but Bilbo couldn’t really do more than open his mouth and smile. 

“Is he okay?” Bilbo heard Kili ask. 

“He’s fine, Kee, just a bit floaty right now.” Fili told his brother as he carefully offered the Omega hobbit another spoonful of soup. 

“Floaty?” Kili asked confused, Bilbo was glad because he too was confused. Why was he floaty?

Ori answered, “Endo-somethings. It’s something that Omega’s bodies do to protect them. When an Alpha gets too angry,the Omega’s body reacts to help protect them. They act strange, really cheerful and silly.”

“Oh. So it’s like that one time Fili ate those mushrooms and acted funny for a few days?” Kili reasoned. 

“Kili!” Fili shouted, as Ori laughed. 

Bilbo smiled, he liked it Ori laughed. 

“How is he lads?” Bilbo turned his head and grinned, Bofur! Bilbo liked Bofur, he was nice and his hat was rather amusing. 

“Thank you, Master Hobbit. My hat and I live to serve.” The dwarf said with a smile and a small bow. Bilbo blinked, had he said that aloud?

Bofur laughed and nodded, his hat and braids flapping, “You did indeed. Thorin sure did a number on him, did he?”

Thorin? Bilbo whined and moved to bury his face in Kili’s shoulder. Thorin was mean and didn’t like him no matter what he tried. 

It appeared that Bilbo continued to voice his thoughts and he was suddenly surrounded by lots of dwarrow. Bilbo could feel hands and beards all around him, soft words and light touches jumbled together leaving the poor hobbit swarmed. 

“Thorin doesn’t hate you, Bilbo.” Fili, at least Bilbo thought it was Fili it was hard to tell from where he had been smashed to Kili’s chest. “Thorin is just….” 

“Pig-headed?” Bilbo knew that had come from Gloin

“More stubborn than his father and grandfather combined?” That could only be Balin’s words. 

“A fool.” Bilbo jerked back, because unless he was going crazy, that voice belonged to the one and only Alpha leader Thorin.


	8. An Unexpected End

A/B/O fics make me uncomfortable. I started this fic when I first happened upon an A/B/O fic and thought the ‘verse was neat, but this feeling grew the more I read them and now I can hardly read them without feeling sick, let alone write them. It’s because often times the Omega is written as uncertain at best and unwilling and reluctant at worst. Many times this unwillingness is ignored and overlooked and ‘fixed’ during the ‘heat’. If it’s not reading like dub-con then it reads like a trans person dealing with body dysphoria that often gets magically fixed by someone’s magic dick. This makes me incredibly uncomfortable. It’s coercive and has consent issues. That’s why I don’t think I can finish this fanfiction. I’ve tried. I’ve sat down and attempted to write the next chapter but the A/B/O ‘verse has become incredibly uncomfortable for me. I’m not willing to put my mental health at risk to write a fanfiction. 

Added to the huge mess with the anonymous reviewers who poisoned this particular plot for me with their hateful comments, I can’t pretend I’ll finish this fic. What I will do is, post the part of the chapter I have finished, and leave it up. I’m also offering the opportunity to anyone who wishes to adopt the storyline to go right ahead, just give me credit, please! 

I want to thank everyone who supported me in writing this story and I’m sorry I’m letting you all down by not continuing it. 

Here’s the only part of the chapter that I managed to write, it’s pretty rough but eh.  
\--

Dwalin watched as his King raged. Thorin, despite his gruff and tough exterior, was not normally rattled so easily. Of course, the suffering of the pack’s Omega was no small thing. Everyone had watched as the hobbit had slowly curled into himself, suffering while they were unable to do anything about it. 

The situation was not ideal. Everyone knew this. If Dwalin had his way, they would have never had brought an Omega into the pack like they had, not that it was anyone’s choice the wizard had done a fine job of removing choice from the situation for all involved. It was dangerous and it was difficult to balance a new bond while on the road. 

Still, while he watched Thorin rage, Dwalin knew the king would be better off back at camp where he could properly sooth the Omega that they had left. 

The tattooed warrior crossed his arms and decided it was time for Thorin to return to his senses. They had no time to waste, the pack was waiting for them and there was an Omega that needed soothing. “Work off your temper then?” 

Thorin didn’t pause his beating up of a thick tree, content to ignore his guardsman and friend. 

“Thorin,” Dwalin called his voice rough with irritation. 

The king continued for a moment before finally stopping his assault on the tree. “Let us return to our Omega.” 

\--

Thorin and Dwalin returned to the clearing where the pack had set up camp. The dwarrow were gathered around Bilbo, as they should be, talking about the missing leader of the pack. 

“Pig-headed?” Thorin recognized Gloin voice and while he wasn’t fond of the descriptor it wasn’t entirely wrong. 

“More stubborn than his father and grandfather combined?” Thorin knew that was Balin and he knew those words were true. 

He had been stubborn and pig-headed. He had let his temper get the best of him and the pack and his Omega had suffered for it. 

“A fool,” Thorin said, joining the conversation. “I have been acting foolish since we entered your home Bilbo Baggins, and I fear you have been suffering because of my foolishness.”

The hobbit frowned, his head was still fuzzy but he was regaining his senses. 

Thorin moved forward and kneeled in front of the Bilbo, Fili, Kili, and Ori quickly retreated giving their King enough room. “Bilbo I must humbly ask your forgiveness for my actions.” 

“It was my fault,” Bilbo whispered hoarsely. He was dreadfully confused. He had been confused since he had set out on his journey. “I was bad at being an Omega and when I tried to fix it I just made it worse.” 

Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. “Let us fix it together.” 

-


	9. An Unexpected Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t question it. I can’t promise it will happen again, but with One Man's Trash by PK102 going up it reminded me that I wrote this earlier this year and thought you all might want to see it. Seriously, I’m in law school now with dozens of responsibilities and even more active fics. I have no idea if I want to continue this, and the fic is still considered abandoned/discontinued/whatever because it no longer has a plot but I hated leaving Thorin and Bilbo (and this has a little bit of world building that I never got around to explaining, along with a looot of other stuff that I’ll likely never get around to sharing) where they were so...have this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characterization is a little off because at this point some time has passed since the last chapter and Bilbo has grown into his position with the pack and had just now gathered the courage to confront Thorin and begin moving their interpersonal relationship somewhere.

Thorin had not honestly expected to be able to move on after the night at the fire and after the way, he had treated Bilbo.Thorin was ashamed of how he had treated the Hobbit over a piece of paper. True, it turned out to be for the best because that blasted piece of paper had almost ruined Bilbo and Thorin was glad to be rid of it. 

Further, the King Under the Mountain (currently sans mountain) was not sure how he could continue his quest with the Omega that his pack had picked up as a burglar for said quest. Balin had ranted and raved about the safety of the Hobbit and practically demanded that they bundle him up and send him on the way with the youngest among them back to the safety of the Blue Mountains. 

Thorin rather grimly reminded his most trusted advisor that starvation in among Durin’s Folk as they acted as refugees in a mountain not their own was no better than death by dragon’s fire. 

Balin had turned a rather unattractive shade of green at the thought and hadn’t mentioned it again, but Thorin knew the older dwarf had instead taken to complaining to his brother in the rough tongue of the dwarves when night fell. 

Thorin watched the hobbit from across the fire. Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur were finishing up their nightly lesson with the hobbit in Iglishmêk. Their hobbit was quite the scholar and was picking up the signed language rather quickly, even Balin was amazed and Thorin knew that if he hadn’t already set himself off to be disapproving the dwarf would have joined the lessons long ago. Thorin was sure that that disapproval would not last should Bilbo request to learn Khuzdul. 

Truly, since that night the omega hobbit had begun to, Thorin wasn’t fond of such flowery language but it fit in this situation, blossomed. 

\--

Bilbo met Thorin’s eyes from across the fire and felt a blush rise on his face. Bilbo was slowly getting comfortable with the alpha of the dwarf pack, and the King that his dwarrow would follow into the gaping maw of a dragon. It wasn’t an easy thing, not after the alpha had forcefully gentled him and aired the cultural difference that had almost ruined everything. 

Forced gentling aside Bilbo had never been happier. Life of the road was as different as could be for the poor house hobbit, but Bilbo still found himself smiling more and enjoying his days so much more. He had people to talk too, things to learn and if he ignored the fact that they were all technically his husbands because of the accidental bonding and the probable death by dragon’s fire at the end of the quest Bilbo could not be happier. 

Truly Bilbo was coming into his own, among the unruly pack of dwarrow. Pack, that particular dynamic still threw him. Fili and Kili had taken it upon themselves to explain just how dwarrow packs worked on a day during a rather uneventful ride. 

Dwarrow packs managed to work with so many alphas because they simply did not have enough omegas and there were no true dwarrow betas. Instead, the pack structure created artificial betas through social interactions rather than biological chemistry. Bilbo found it all rather fascinating when he discovered all of the dwarrow expect Thorin and Dwalin were ‘technical’ betas, each with a different level of dominance between them. For example, Balin was third in charge if only because of his age and experience while Bifur was fourth because of his fighting skills with Dori next for the same reason and so on until they reached Bilbo. 

Bilbo hadn’t enjoyed that revelation, even as Fili had rushed to explain that no dwarrow alpha would abuse him for technically being at the bottom of the social and biological rankings. Still, a Bilbo who was slowly recovering from one shock after another had fumed for several hours leading to a silently panicking pack of dwarrow until Nori nailed him in the forehead with an acorn and told him to stop pouting. 

“And what, Master Hobbit,” Bofur said cheerfully taking a seat next to Bilbo. “Are you thinking about so hard.” 

Bilbo blinked the fire and Thorin’s concerned face coming into view once again. “What? Oh, my apologies, I was lost in thought,” Bilbo said taking the bowl of stew the toymaker handed him. 

“Aye, I can see that, and what if I may ask caused you to get so lost in your thoughts,” Bofur asked. “If you’ll be wanting to share, of course.” 

Bilbo took a bite of the stew to give himself a moment to think and made sure to shoot a thankful smile to Bombur for the meal. “I was just thinking about my life and how I got here,” Bilbo finally answered. “I never expected to find myself b-bonded as I am, nor did I expect to find myself living on the road as we are.” 

“That’s only temporary!” Kili said brightly sliding into the spot next to Bilbo on the side not taken up by Bofur. “Once we retake Erebor, you’ll never have to live like this again!” 

“You’ll have the finest of things!” Fili piped up from beside his brother. “You’ll never want to anything!” 

Bilbo snorted and shook his head. “That sounds dreadfully boring,” Bilbo admitted quickly stuffing another bite into his mouth.

The dwarrow that heard him all began to object but oddly Gloin spoke up in defense of Bilbo’s statement. “My lovely wife, if she had heard that statement would have taken her war hammer to your heads, lads,” Gloin said chuckling. 

“What? Why?” Ori asked curiously from his spot among his brothers. 

“A gilded cage is still a cage,” the redheaded dwarf answered. “Omegas are no different than you and me, some like to work and many are not fond of having everything handed to them just because of their biology.” 

\--

Later that night after the fire had been reduced to softly glowing embers and a symphony of snores was the only thing that could be heard Thorin stared up at the plethora of stars above him. Thorin was not used to omegas. There had been no omegas born to the House of Durin since the death of Thorin’s brother Frerin. In fact, omegas among the dwarrow were so rare Gloin’s wife had been the only one he had ever met aside from his own mother who died when Thorin was very young. 

“Thorin?” The dwarf jerked his head to the side and found himself face to face with the person who had been currently occupying his thoughts. 

“Bilbo,” Thorin acknowledged. “You should be asleep.” 

The hobbit shook his head. “I wanted to speak to you, and I thought this would be the best time.” 

The snoring of the company did provide a good backdrop and Dwalin had just been kicked awake for his watch so Thorin could afford to give the hobbit his full attention. “Well?” The king questioned somewhat impatiently. 

Bilbo cheekily rolled his eyes but did as Thorin wished. “I wanted to talk to you about that day.” That day being that day wherein everything had changed.

Thorin nodded. 

“You will not do that again,” Bilbo said firmly. At the dwarf’s confused look, Bilbo elaborated. “Gentle me, bite me, in order to get me to do what you want.”

Thorin’s face turned wooden, but Bilbo pressed onward his voice shaking. 

“I was unfamiliar with the term until Gandalf explained it to me, but it’s only to be used when an o-omega is hurt or in danger, not because you are feeling impatient!” Bilbo whispered slowly gaining steam as he pushed onward. “I didn’t like how it made me feel or how it made me act.” 

Bilbo shuddered, at the time the floaty weightless feeling had felt good, but after it had worn off the hobbit had burned with embarrassment and fear. Thorin had used his body against him, used a facet of omega biology that he had been unaware of to make him listen. It still made Bilbo feel sick to think about. 

“I’ve spoken to Oin,” Bilbo said firmly. “Should it happen again we will work together to make sure you will not be comfortable for a long while.” The doctor had explained there were many herbs that Bilbo could make use of to punish Thorin or any of the pack that happened to use his biology against him. Bombur had also agreed to help in need be. It made Bilbo feel a little better but he was still terrified of being put into that state again. 

“We did not agree to enter into his bond or marriage together, and I know Gandalf said there is no concept of divorce with exceptions for abuse in dwarven culture, but I can and will make you suffer if you do that again,” Bilbo said his eyes shining in the low light. 

Thorin remained stock still for a long time, thinking and trying to comprehend what the hobbit was saying. Thorin would admit his instincts had gotten the better of him that night. That he had acted before he thought and that was why he had left to express his rage on the forest away from his pack and the omega that he only wanted to protect. Dis had always complained that Thorin was a broad thinker, thinking of their people in the broadest sense, thinking far into the future seeing only the mountain in the distance rather than the foothills at their feet. This seemed to be a perfect example of that kind of thinking. 

“It was never my intention,” Thorin began. “To harm or embarrass you in any way.” Thorin felt his hands clench on on his thighs as he tried to explain. “We are both … new to this situation and as you have said neither of us expected it, but I swear to you Bilbo Baggins I will never again use your instincts to force you into anything short of life or death.” 

Bilbo frowned but Thorin cut him off. “I cannot promise you ever again, should it come down to your life, I will do everything in power to save it, that instinct is too strong for even a King to ignore,” Thorin explained. 

“Short of life or death, huh?” Bilbo said thinking over the proposal. The dwarf king nodded solemnly. “I suppose that is acceptable. Life of death, Thorin, nothing less.” 

The dwarf met the hobbit’s eyes and agreed. “Nothing less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read PK102's fic and support them in taking this 'verse all the places I wished this fic could have gone but will never get too. 
> 
> Also, I think that my writing as improved quite a bit since I started this fic. It’s interesting to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous commenting is disabled.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Man's Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977588) by [PK102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK102/pseuds/PK102)




End file.
